


Dreams Can Be Believable, Dean Winchester

by StarkRogers135



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Big Brother Dean, Bobby's House, Brother Feels, Brothers, Death References, Dreams, Fatherly Bobby Singer, Hurt Dean Winchester, Hurt Sam Winchester, M/M, Near Death Experience, Nightmares, Protective Dean Winchester, Reality vs. Nightmares, Tragedy: Death of a Brother, Weecest, Young Sam Winchester, sick!Sam, wee!Sam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-16
Updated: 2013-06-16
Packaged: 2017-12-15 03:25:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/844747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarkRogers135/pseuds/StarkRogers135
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Witches. Dean hates witches. Especially when they turn his brother into a five-year old with a bad fever.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreams Can Be Believable, Dean Winchester

Witches. Dean hates witches. Especially when they turn his brother into a five-year old with a bad fever. According to Sam, Sam was always cold even though he was really hot. That was never really good. Dean was sitting in their motel, holding his brother to his chest. "I know you don't wanna, but you gotta go to sleep, Sammy..." Dean sighed tiredly, lightly bouncing Sam in his arms, feeling Sam clutch his shirt tightly. It was 12:23 in the morning, this being the third time his brother woke up.

Sam whined and squirmed a bit. His cheeks were blushed darkly because of the fever raging. "I can't sleep, Dean. I don't feel good..." he sniffled as his eyes filled with hot tears.

"Shh...I know..." Dean coaxed, laying Sam's head down on his shoulder. "Alright. I'm gonna take you to the doctors, alright?" Dean said.

Sam leaned his warm face into Dean's chest as he whimpered, tears rolled down his face. "Okay..." he said in a weak, shaky voice.

"You're gonna be alright..." Dean promise, holding Sam tighter at a boom of thunder. Nice. Dean quickly got Sam into a hoodie and hurried them out to the Impala, the rain getting them coats wet. Dean strapped Sam into his booster seat in the back before Dean went into the drivers seat.

Sam jumped to the sound of the loud thunder. He clenched onto his older brother tightly and huddled his head into his chest, shaking and shivering with fear. Sam leaned his head back in the booster seat, trying to keep his heavy eyes open.

"Try and sleep, Sammy," dean soothed petting Sam's brown hair. "You need it."

Sam looked up at Dean and nodded. He slowly closed his dark hazel eyes and began to drift asleep and began to have fever dreams. Dreams that were so...real and vibrant.

Once they got to the hospital, his brother was more hot than before and Dean had the AC on in the backseat, too! Dean shut the car off and moved to Sam's side of the car and opened the door, unbuckling his brother and picked him up, holding him to his chest while he shut the car door and locked the car up before rushing inside.

Sam slowly woke up as he was carried inside of the hospital and felt like his body was on fire. He groaned softly and closed his eyes again, his head throbbing painfully.

"Shh...you're alright, Sammy. I promise..." Dean soothed gently. Dean walked into the hospital, asking for help for his brother. Almost immediately, Dean was taken to the pediatric part of the hospital and into a child's room.

They arrived in a small room with cute farm animal wall paper. Sam peeked his head out from Dean's chest and looked around the room nervously as he clung hard to Dean, being too afraid to let go.

Dean sat on a little bed with Sam in his lap, helping Sam out of the hoodie, lightly bouncing Sam in his lap to relax him, something his brother enjoyed Dean doing.

Sam closed his eyes again and leaned himself against his chest as a doctor and a nurse entered the room.

"What seems to be the matter?" the doctor asked.

Dean looked up, lightly rubbing Sam's back. "My brother has a really bad fever and his temperature keeps climbing." Dean responded. "He's kinda people shy..." Dean sighed.

"I see. Can you laid him down on the bed, please?" the doctor asked and washed her hands as the nurse put some sterile gloves on.

Sam looked at the doctors nervously, not liking this situation at all.

Dean nodded and gently got Sam to let go. "I'm gonna be right here, Sammy. I'll be right by your side." Dean promised and laid Sam down while pulling a chair close to the little bed, stroking Sam's hair soothingly.

The doctor walked over to Sam and gently placed a finger on his pulse. She looked at her watch and counted them, frowning and pulling her hand away. She grabbed a thermometer and placed it in Sam's mouth and waited for a moment before pulling it out and reading it. "104.5 degrees." she frowned and glanced at Dean. She put on her stethoscope and lifted Sam's shirt up a bit. She listened to his heart, which was beating quickly. She noticed a rash on his side as well. "I think Sam here has a serious case of pneumonia. Good thing you brought him in here when you did. He needs to go to the ER."

"Will...Will he be alright?" Dean asked worriedly, feeling Sam clutch his hand fearfully. Dean thought it was just a little fever. Not so little anymore.

"He should be fine." the doctor reassured him as they pulled a small stretcher in the room. "Please put him on the stretcher. We need to put some antibiotics in him."

"Up an' attum, tough guy." Dean coaxed Sam, scooping him up and laying him down on the small stretcher. "I think he'd want me to go with him, if that's alright." Dean said and looked at the doctor.

"That's fine." Sam looked up at Dean with wide scared eyes. The doctor placed a small breathing mask on Sam and stuck a needle into Sam's arm then carted him off down the hall.

Dean quickly followed, looking worriedly at Sam as the drugs lulled his brother to sleep. This was more serious than Dean thought and he wasn't like it.

Sam slowly fell asleep as the drugs filled his body. They found Sam a room and picked up his limp body and shed him of this clothing, putting him in a hospital gown. They laid him on a bed and covered him in a pale blue blanket, making sure he was comfortable.

Dean leaned against the wall as he watched them work and not wanting to be in the way. Dean looked up when a male nurse brought a chair over, Dean quietly thanking him and sat down.

Sam woke up slowly a few hours later, his eyes fluttering open as he looked around. He had a small nasal cannula in his nose and was pale with chapped lips.

Dean had fallen asleep next to Sam's bed in a chair, his head laying on his arms from where he lightly dozed with his head and arms on the bed.

Sam smiled weakly down at his sleeping brother, leaning down and kissed his head gently.

Dean opened his eyes tiredly and lifted his head, looking at his brother. "Hey, Sleepin' Beauty." Dean said, carding his fingers through Sam's hair.

Sam leaned back down against his pillow. "When can we go home, Dean?" he asked.

"When you get better, squirt," Dean sighed. "I don't know when that will be, though. Could be weeks." he said sadly.

"Weeks?.. I don't like it here, though.." he frowned deeply and looked off to the side.

"I know you don't, Sammy," Dean said quietly. "Neither do I, trust me."

Sam turned his head away from Dean. He just wanted to be anywhere but where he was now.

A nurse walked in and checked his fever. "It's gone down. A good sign."

"By how much?" Dean asked hopefully, looking up at her.

"Two degrees." she said as she turned to Dean. "But it could go up again. We just need to wait."

Dean sighed and rubbed his face tiredly. It was already nearing one o'clock and Dean had only gotten a total amount of fifteen minutes of sleep all night. "Do you have a place where I can get some coffee at by any chance?" Dean asked her.

"There's a café down stairs." she noticed how tired he was. "We can get you a cot if you want to sleep." she offered.

"I'll get back to you if I need it. Thank you," Dean murmured. Dean dug through a bag of odds and ends he brought and pulled out Sam's stuffed moose and gave it to him. "I'm gonna go grab some coffee, bud. I'll be back in a few minutes."

"Okay." Sam snuggled close to the stuffed moose and curled on his side, closing his eyes, the beeping of the machines were loud and kept him awake.

"Get some sleep..." Dean sighed and pet Sam's hair. "I'll bring you back some juice if you're still awake when I come back."

Sam looked up at Dean and nodded before closing his eyes again and slowly drifting off to sleep.

Dean went down to the café and got a strong coffee for himself and some apple juice for his brother before heading back up to Sam's room.

Sam shivered in his sleep as his fever and his nightmare became one. He turned gently from side to side, moaning and groaning.

Dean began to worry as the heart monitor beeped slightly faster. Dean put his coffee down and ran his fingers through Sam's hair. "I'm here, little brother," Dean murmured. "I'm here for you..."

The doctor rushed in as the heart monitor beeped, Sam's fever bumped up. They injected more medication into his viens and he calmed down.

Dean gently pushed Sam's hair away from his eyes, softly singing Hey Jude to him.

As night progressed, Sam's fever kept going up more than it was going down and Dean refused to sleep because of that. Dean couldn't lose his brother because of some stupid fever. When he saw those witches again, he would gank them so fast that they didn't know what hit them. Soon, Sam's fever kept going up and up and up and eventually, Sam was having a hard time breathing, even the the nasal cannula in his nose. "Sammy?" Dean whispered at the look of pain on Sam's face. "C'mon, Sam. Wake up. You're alright. C'mon. Wake up..." Dean started to panic when his little brother didn't wake and panicked even more when the heart monitor went racing.

Doctors and nurses filled the room, one ushering Dean out with Sam's toy moose. Dean watched with watery eyes, his back pressing against the wall as he slid to the floor. Ten minutes later, Dean muffled a sob of pain when he heard a doctor say, "Time of death, 4:17 am."

Dean was allowed into Sam's room, red and teary eyes, badly shaken up. His baby brother. Gone. Dead. "Dammit, Sammy..." Dean sobbed helplessly into his brother's hair, tears washing down his face. "Sammy, please don't leave me. P-Please!" Dean held his lifeless brother to his chest, now that Sam had been "unplugged" from everything. Dean rocked his brother in his arms, trembling badly. Dean felt so powerless and weak right now that he didn't even hear Bobby's footsteps.

"Dean." the older hunter said quietly, hesitantly. They couldn't kill the witches in time and Sam's fever just kept getting worse and worse and Bobby feared that this would happen. He felt horrible for Dean. The kid just lost his only family he had left and now he was alone. Bobby just wanted this whole thing to be a dream.

**Author's Note:**

> I must be really drunk or high or both. I'm sorry. *sobs in a corner* It's gets better in the next chapter! I promise!


End file.
